


His Voice Was Magic, Compared To His Alarm

by fuqtheking



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Derek Hale Is A Morning Person, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, My neighbor's alarm is waking me up at ass o'clock AU, One Shot, Stiles Needs Sleep, i still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuqtheking/pseuds/fuqtheking
Summary: For the prompt “The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at ass crack of dawn"





	His Voice Was Magic, Compared To His Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 AM when I couldn't sleep, once again.  
> Still, enjoy!

 

Stiles was tired.

Apparently, so tired that he couldn’t even recognize his own alarm. He bent over from where he laid across the bed, he grabbed his phone to finally get that terrible noise to stop. It was literally hurting his head to listen to it any second longer.

_What did he think, putting that as his alarm?_

Only to realize, it wasn’t his phone that rang. Of course it wasn’t, because then he got a glimpse of the numbers displaying the time.

_05:25 AM_

Since he couldn’t think of anyone waking up willingly at this time, his first thought was that some idiot had triggered the fire alarm. But, he had heard the fire alarm before, when Mrs. Lawrence had tried making lemon cake, and accidentally forgot them in the oven. The sound right now was not, in any way, close to what the fire alarm sounded like.

He groaned, when he realized he was already too awake to go back to sleep any time soon. He took one last second to appreciate the comfort of the sheets before standing up and stretching his arms.

Then, the hellish sound of the clock stopped, and the silence that followed felt like heaven to Stiles. He let out a ‘thank god’, directed to the ceiling, before making his way to the bathroom.

The day that followed was uneventful, but not terrible. He shared a few laughs with his co-workers at the coffee shop, although he couldn’t shake the feeling of irritation, knowing that he had to wake up an hour too early, and hoping that the unknown noise would never come back to haunt his sleep ever again.

-

The next time it happened, it was on a Thursday, that same week.

He woke up to the sound of a dying cow. This time, Stiles’ first thought was ‘who is dying in my apartment?’ When he didn’t receive an answer, he decided to really listen.

The sound was coming from beneath him, clearly, now that he focused on it. He could then hear a grunt from the unknown source, and Stiles frowned.  
So it _was_ someone’s alarm, then.

He thought about for a while. Clearly, someone had to wake up extra early on certain days of the weeks, hopefully not all that often, probably for work.  
What line of work would require someone to wake up at 5 AM? Doctor? Deputy? Firefighter? Something along the lines of, he guessed.

Stiles decided to let it go, and instead, turned around, and let himself get one more hour of well needed sleep.

-

“Okay now you have got to be kidding me.” Stiles cursed.

It was now the third time this week that Stiles had to listen to that God awful sound, and he was _done_.

He got out of bed with a huff, and basically stormed out of his apartment, down the stairs, and stopped right in front of yet another wooden door where the noise had just silenced.

_****_ _****_ _**B102** _

Stiles knocked. Nothing happened for a solid 20 seconds, before he heard the sound of footsteps making their way to the front door. Heavy, probably male.

The tell-tale of the door being unlocked rang loud in the otherwise silent hallway, before the door was literally pushed open in Stiles’ face.

He let out a surprised squeak, and fell back, hitting the ground with a heavy thumph.

“Uh. Good morning?” A man was saying. Stiles looked up and was met by the most amazing, fascinating eyes he had ever seen, even in the dark, they were glistening. The man’s voice was brighter than what Stiles might’ve first guessed, but it was like music in his ears, compared to said man’s alarm. Which, was why he was here in the first place, Stiles reminded himself.

“No.” Stiles poted. The man raised one perfectly fine eyebrow at him, “I mean, no. This is not a good morning. I have had to wake up to your awful, horrific, horrid, appalling, must be illegal, dying whale alarm, for three days now. Three days. At 5:30 Am. Which is why I am, as an amazingly understanding neighbor, here to tell you to shut that thing of, or I will,” Stiles finished, getting more frustrated when all the other man did was look surprised.

The very handsome man then stretched an arm out to Stiles, who in that moment realized he was still lying on the ground. He accepted the offered help, and took mystery man’s hand until they came eye to eye with one another.

“Sorry that my alarm woke you up,” Mystery man said, actually looking a little apologetic, before straightening up, “My name’s Derek, I haven’t seen you here before..?”

Realizing the ma- Derek wanted a name, Stiles was fast to oblige “Stiles! Stiles Stilinski. I live in the apartment over yours,”

Derek then smiled, apparently a morning person, and said “Well, Stiles, I’m sorry for waking you up.. Perhaps I could invite you in for some coffee? Or would you like to go back to your slumber and never hear of me ever again?”

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, but couldn’t come up with a good answer. This guy was obviously smoking hot, and seemed kind of nice, and genuine. Then a thought struck him.

“That’d be really nice, but don’t you have a job to get to? Obviously there must be a reason for you to wake up at this hour?”

He smirked at Stiles then, and easily replied with “I don’t have work until 7, but I normally wake up to take a run before showering and getting ready. Today, I can make an exception?” Derek asked, making it a question, all up for Stiles, and it wasn’t like him to say no to an offer like that.

“Yeah. I mean yeah, I would not object to coffee, like, at all,” Stiles said, getting kind of distracted by Derek’s amused expression. It was absolutely adorable. All of his previous anger and irritation was completely forgotten.

“Then by all means,” Derek said, stepping aside to let Stiles step in.

Maybe, he could get used to that hideous sound, if that also meant breakfast with Derek?

 

 


End file.
